Semiconductor power devices are widely used to carry large currents and support high voltages. Modern semiconductor power devices are generally fabricated from monocrystalline silicon semiconductor material. One widely used power device is the power Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistor (MOSFET). In a power MOSFET, a control signal is supplied to a gate electrode that is separated from the semiconductor surface by an intervening insulator, which may be, but is not limited to, silicon dioxide. Current conduction occurs via transport of majority carriers, without the presence of minority carrier injection that is used in bipolar transistor operation. Power MOSFETs can provide an excellent safe operating area, and can be paralleled in a unit cell structure.
As is well known to those having skill in the art, power MOSFETs may include a lateral structure or a vertical structure. In a lateral structure, the drain, gate and source terminals are on the same surface of a substrate. In contrast, in a vertical structure, the source and drain are on opposite surfaces of the substrate.
Recent development efforts in power devices have also included investigation of the use of silicon carbide (SiC) devices for power devices. Silicon carbide has a wide bandgap, a lower dielectric constant, a high breakdown field strength, a high thermal conductivity, and a high saturation electron drift velocity compared to silicon. These characteristics may allow silicon carbide power devices to operate at higher temperatures, higher power levels and/or with lower specific on-resistance than conventional silicon-based power devices. A theoretical analysis of the superiority of silicon carbide devices over silicon devices is found in a publication by Bhatnagar et al. entitled “Comparison of 6H—SiC, 3C—SiC and Si for Power Devices”, IEEE Transactions on Electron Devices, Vol. 40, 1993, pp. 645-655. A power MOSFET fabricated in silicon carbide is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,506,421 to Palmour entitled “Power MOSFET in Silicon Carbide” and assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
A number of silicon carbide power MOSFET structures have been described in the literature. See e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 5,506,421; A. K. Agarwal, J. B. Casady, L. B. Rowland, W. F. Valek, M. H. White, and C. D. Brandt, “1.1 kV 4H—SiC Power UMOSFET's,” IEEE Electron Device Letters, Vol. 18, No. 12, pp. 586-588, December 1997; A. K. Agarwal, J. B. Casady, L. B. Rowland, W. F. Valek and C. D. Brandt, “1400 V 4H—SiC Power MOSFETs,” Materials Science Forum Vols. 264-268, pp. 989-992, 1998; J. Tan, J. A. Cooper, Jr., and M. R. Melloch, “High-Voltage Accumulation-Layer UMOSFETs in 4H—SiC,” IEEE Electron Device Letters, Vol. 19, No. 12, pp. 487-489, December 1998; J. N. Shenoy, J. A. Cooper and M. R. Melloch, “High-Voltage Double-Implanted Power MOSFET's in 6H—SiC,” IEEE Electron Device Letters, Vol. 18, No. 3, pp. 93-95, March 1997; J. B. Casady, A. K. Agarwal, L. B. Rowland, W. F. Valek, and C. D. Brandt, “900 V DMOS and 1100 V UMOS 4H—SiC Power FETs,” IEEE Device Research Conference, Ft. Collins, Colo., Jun. 23-25, 1997; R. Schorner, P Friedrichs, D. Peters, H. Mitlehner, B. Weis and D. Stephani, “Rugged Power MOSFETs in 6H—SiC with Blocking Capability up to 1800 V,” Materials Science Forum Vols. 338-342, pp. 1295-1298, 2000; V. R. Vathulya and M. H. White, “Characterization of Channel Mobility on Implanted SiC to determine Polytype suitability for the Power DIMOS structure,” Electronic Materials Conference, Santa Barbara, Calif., Jun. 30-Jul. 2, 1999; A. V. Suvorov, L. A. Lipkin, G. M. Johnson, R. Singh and J. W. Palmour, “4H—SiC Self-Aligned Implant-Diffused Structure for Power DMOSFETs,” Materials Science Forum Vols. 338-342, pp. 1275-1278, 2000; P. M. Shenoy and B. J. Baliga, “The Planar 6H—SiC ACCUFET: A New High-Voltage Power MOSFET Structure,” IEEE Electron Device Letters, Vol. 18, No. 12, pp. 589-591, December 1997; Ranbir Singh, Sei-Hyung Ryu and John W. Palmour, “High Temperature, High Current, 4H—SiC Accu-DMOSFET,” Materials Science Forum Vols. 338-342, pp. 1271-1274, 2000; Y. Wang, C. Weitzel and M. Bhatnagar, “Accumulation-Mode SiC Power MOSFET Design Issues,” Materials Science Forum Vols. 338-342, pp. 1287-1290, 2000; A. K. Agarwal, N. S. Saks, S. S. Mani, V. S. Hegde and P. A. Sanger, “Investigation of Lateral RESURF, 6H—SiC MOSFETs,” Materials Science Forum Vols. 338-342, pp. 1307-1310, 2000; and Shenoy et al., “High-Voltage Double-Implanted Power MOSFET's in 6H—SiC,” IEEE Electron Device Letters, Vol. 18, No. 3, March 1997, pp. 93-95.
One widely used silicon power MOSFET is the double diffused MOSFET (DMOSFET) that is fabricated using a double-diffusion process. A conventional DMOSFET 510 in silicon is illustrated in FIG. 5. In the device of FIG. 5, a p-base region 514 and an n+ source region 516 are diffused in a substrate 512 through a common opening in a mask. The p-base region 514 is driven in deeper than the n+ source region 516. The difference in the lateral diffusion between the p-base 514 and n+ source regions 516 forms a surface channel region. A gate oxide 518 is provided on the substrate 512 and a gate electrode 520 is provided on the gate oxide 518. A source contact 522 is provided on the substrate 512 on and between the n+ source regions 516. A drain contact 524 is provided on the substrate 512 opposite the source contact 522. An overview of power MOSFETs including DMOSFETs may be found in the textbook entitled “Power Semiconductor Devices” by B. J. Baliga, published by PWS Publishing Company, 1996, and specifically in Chapter 7, entitled “Power MOSFET”, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference. The DMOSFET structure has also been fabricated in silicon carbide. Because of the low diffusion of dopants in silicon carbide, however, other doping techniques, such as ion implantation, have been used in fabricating DMOSFETs in silicon carbide. Thus, the term “DMOSFET” is used herein to refer to a structure similar to that of FIG. 5 having a base or well region and source regions in the base or well region irrespective of the methods used in fabricating the structure.
Notwithstanding the potential advantages of silicon carbide, it may be difficult to fabricate power devices including power MOSFETs in silicon carbide. For example, as described above, the DMOSFET is generally fabricated in silicon using a double diffusion process wherein the p-base region is driven in deeper than the n+ source. Unfortunately, in silicon carbide, the diffusion coefficients of conventional p-type and n-type dopants are small compared to silicon, so that it may be difficult to obtain the required depths of the p-base and n+ source regions using acceptable diffusion times and temperatures. Ion implantation may also be used to implant the p-base and the n+ source. See, for example, the reference by Shenoy et al. entitled “High-Voltage Double-Implanted Power MOSFET's in 6H—SiC”, IEEE Electron Device Letters, Vol. 18, No. 3, March 1997, pp. 93-95.